warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts Fanfictions/ Hidden Secrets
Welkom bij dit verhaal. We schrijven om en om een hoofdstuk. Stormhart schrijft vanuit Vuurpoots gezichtspunt en Spechtvacht vanuit het gezichtspunt van haakpoot. Gebruiker:Spechtvacht & gebruiker: stormhart H1 Vuurpoot snoof tevreden Een muskusachtige geur in. Prooi was schaars en deze dikke muis zou de RivierClan zeker geen kwaad doen. Terwijl ze rende maakten de prachtige loofbossen plaats voor uitgestrekte grasvelden. Een meer doemde voor haar op. In het midden van het zilver-blauwe water lag een eiland. Ze waadde zich in het koele meer en zwom met soepele bewegingen naar de overkant. Een kater zat op haar te wachten. Zijn ogen glinsterden verdrietig. Zonder er doekjes om te winden begon hij te stamelen. "Vuurpoot... Grijsmist is.... Je moeder is dood." Vuurpoot verstijfde. "Wat?!, dat kan niet!" Een warme adem blies in haar nek. Vuurpoot draaide zich bliksemsnel om. taanwolk de medicijnkat keek haar meelevend aan. "Er is ook goed nieuws, Loofvacht heeft twee kerngezonde kittens gekregen. Vuurpoot staarde haar hoopvol aan. Een paar andere katten gingen om haar heen staan. Hun ogen stonden vol meedelijden. Even werd Vuurpoot boos. "Wat had ze aan hun medelijden?! Ze wilde haar moeder terug!" Ze voelde tranen prikken in haar ogen. "Nee!, ze kon niet gaan huilen! Niet nu!, niet nu, iedereen naar haar keek." het begon Vuurpoot te duizelen. "Ze wilde weg. Weg van het kamp, weg van haar problemen, en weg van het zogenaamde "medelijden" dat anderen voor haar hadden." Toen ze de warme geur van melk rook. Besefte ze dat ze de kraamkamer in gelopen was. "Ssst!" Siste een pezige bruine poes. "Rustig, Muispels. Vergeet niet dat haar moeder..." Miauwde Loofvacht Vuurpoot stampte met haar poten op de grond. "Ja! Ik weet dat ze dood is!!!" Loofvacht duwde haar neus in Vuurpoots vacht. "Ze is altijd bij je. In je hart" de moederkat boog over haar 2 jongen. "Het grijze poesje is Leliekit en het rode katertje heet Voskit. Vuurpoot keek naar naar de kittens. Toen stokte haar adem. "Het poesje leek sprekend op grijsmist!" Ze had dezelfde prachtige, lichte, grijze vacht. En twee opvallend witte voorpoten." Loofvacht leek te raden waar ze aan dacht. "Ik weet het, maar je kunt nu beter gaan waken bij je moeder" Vuurpoot wist niet of ze dat wel wilde. Aan de ene kant wel, ze wilde haar moeder eer bewijzen. Maar aan de andere kant..." Ze trippelde de open plek op. Het was al laat en de sterren waren al zichtbaar. 1 van de duizenden sterren schitterde helder. "Zou dat Grijsmist zijn?" Een paar katten liepen naar haar toe en fluisterden in haar oor dat ze medelijden hadden en dat grijsmist nu vast naar haar zat te kijken van boven. Vuurpoot zette haar vacht op. "Waarom moest Grijsmist dood gaan?! Waarom!?" De tranen stroomden over haar gezicht. Verdrietig en wanhopig verstopte ze haar gezicht in de grijze, koude vacht van haar moeder, wachtend tot de zon weer op kwam en er een nieuwe dag aanbrak H2 Haakpoot,Haakpoot wakker worden.Haakpoot voelde gepor in haar zij en hoordew de stem van donkerpoot.We moeten op dagaraadpatrouille zei Donkerpoot.Oke ik kom al zei Haakpoot.Haakpoot liep samen met Donkerpoot naar de kampingang,Daar stonden: Baarshart,Hermelijnvlek,Strepenhart en Herderval al te wachten.waar gaan we heen ?vroeg haakpoot.Haar mentor Baarshart antwoorde: Naar de schaduwClan grens.Oke zei Haakpoot.En toen gingen zo opweg.Bij de zonnenrotsen kwamen ze Magnus tegen een hele goede vriend van hun leider.Hallo zei Hermelijnvlek tegen magnus.Magnus groette terug en zei: ik ken de geuren van de clans niet zo goed als jullie maar ik ruik onraad. en toen liep magnus verder.En nu ? vroeg Baarshart.Goed opletten zei Herderval.Ja maar het is een eenling! riep Baarshart.Magnus is een goede vriend van Spechtster,en twijfel aan de lolayiteit van Spechtster? siste Herderval.Nee zei Baarshart.Nou dan zei Herderval.Kunnen we weer verder vroeg Donkerpoot.Ja zei Hermelijnvlek en toen gingen ze weer verder.Ze waren bijna bij de Grens toen ze de jachtpatrouille tegenkwamen met Vlamklauw,Herstaart,Dageraadpoot,Raafpoot en Leeuwenvacht. Dag katten groette Vlamklauw.De Dageraadpatrouille groette terug.Wat zijn jullie vroeg zei Strepenhart.Vleugelpoel had een voorteken over dat er onraad was dus we zijn wat eerder gekomen zei Vlamklauw.Dus voor de zekerheid gaan wij zo even mee naar de schaduwClangrens.Ze kwamen bij de schaduwClangrens aan.Baarshart voreg aan Haakpoot: Wat ruik je?.De schaduwClan is hier pas langs geweest zei Haakpoot.Juist zei haar mentor.Hier is alles rustig zei Vlamklauw.Ze wouden net terug gaan maar toen hoorden ze geritsel en keken toen recht in de grijnzende gezichten van de SchaduwClan. H3 De laatste rozen verwelkten, en gaven het kamp een droevige uitstraling. Er was al weinig prooi voor de Tijd van het jaar. Vuurpoot likte de kleine Dauwdruppeltjes van haar vlammende vacht. Voor haar lag het lichaam van Grijsmist. Vuurpoot dacht dat ze weer in tranen zou uitbarstten. Maar dat deed ze niet. De bomen die zachtjes mee zwiepten met de wind en de zaden van paardebloemen die als parasolletjes de lucht in vlogen en ginder weer landen, om het volgende jaar weer op te komen. Het gaf Vuurpoot een vredig gevoel. Hoe onverwachts de dood van haar moeder ook was geweest, Grijsmist rende nu door de eindeloze velden van de SterrenClan en dronk nu uit prachtige beken. Vuurpoot boog zich en drukte voor het laatst haar neus in Grijsmist vacht. "Vaarwel..." Vuurpoot stond op, wierp nog een laatste blik op Grijsmist lichaam. En liep weg. Ze voelde een zachte por in haar zij. Ze draaide zich om en zag dat het dauwpoot was. Dauwpoot was een medicijnkatLeerling en bovenal de beste vriendin van Vuurpoot. Dauwpoots ogen stonden verdrietig en ze begon te stamelen. "Ik...ik...ik vind het heel erg voor je." Vuurpoot zwiepte met haar staart over haar vriendins grijs-witte vacht en verdween toen in de braamstruiken. Even dacht ze een zachte pels tegen haar flank te voelen. Ze schudde met haar hoofd. Ze moest zich een beetje haasten, anders kwam ze niet op tijd bij Goudbont. Terwijl ze rende zag ze bomen met hun prachtige oranje-rode loof voorbij schieten. Ze was er bijna. Toen ze eindelijk bij de windvangers was aangekomen, zag ze Goudbont al staan. De windvangers waren hele hoge sparren die bijna tot de wolken reikten. "Hum..uhum" bromde Goudbont in haar oor. "Kan de training nu eindelijk beginnen?" "Oh, sorry. Ik ben klaar" miauwde Vuurpoot. Goudbont wenkte haar met zijn staart. Ze moest hem volgen. Even verderop lag een groot grasveld. Zonder de hoge bomen had de wind hier vrij spel. En liet dat ook duidelijk merken. Het gras leek net op de golven die ze zo vaak in het Zilvermeer had gezien. Goudbont begon te spreken. "Vandaag leer ik je een hele handige en belangrijke vechtstrategie. Het is de bedoeling dat je de "steunpunten" van de Tegenstander weghaalt. Ik laat het zien" Vuurpoot bleef staan, ze had de drang om zich te verdedigen, maar hield zich koest. Goudbont kwam op haar af. Vuurpoot verwachtte dat hij haar wel op zij zou meppen, maar dat deed hij niet. Hij dook omlaag en gaf een stevige tik tegen haar achterpoot. Vuurpoot wankelde en Goudbont gaf haar een duw. Ze viel in het koele gras. "Nu moet jij het proberen." zei Goudbont. Vuurpoot knikte en ging klaar staan, ze zette wat stappen naar achter en rende toen op haar mentor af. Als ze verwacht had dat Goudbont het haar gemakkelijk gingen maken, had ze het helemaal mis. Hij sprong behendig opzij, en mepte Vuurpoot aan de kant. Vuurpoot dacht snel na. "Wat kon ze doen?" Grijnzend herinnerde ze zich de verhalen over woedende dassen die rafeloor een oudste vroeger had verteld. Ze stormde op haar mentor af en beukte hem met haar hoofd omver. Hij leek even geschrokken. Vuurpoot zag haar kans, ze dook onder hem door, gaf een klap tegen 1 van zijn poten en schopte hem met haar achterpoten naar achter. Hij viel op de grond. Het zag er grappig uit, maar uit respect besloot ze toch maar niet te lachen. Goudbont keek haar trots aan. "Geweldig!, je zult een groot krijger worden" Vuurpoot onderdrukte een luid gespin en nam het compliment met een glimlach aan. Toen rook ze een geur. Een kat. Goudbont had het kennelijk ook geroken. Want hij spande zijn spieren. Hij keek opgelucht toen hij vaststelde dat het een RivierClankat was. Een grote donker-bruine kater kwam aanrennen. Het was Moerasstorm. Hij knikte vriendelijk naar Vuurpoot en wende zich toen naar Goudbont. Hij fluisterde iets in het oor van de goudkleurige kater, rende weg en verdween toen weer tussen de hoge bomen in de verte. Goudbont zweeg en keek bezorgd. De trotse glans in zijn blauwe ogen over de daad van zijn leerling was verdwenen. "Wat zei hij?" Durfde Vuurpoot te vragen. Goudbont leek het niet erg te vinden. "Er is een ernstige, besmettelijke ziekte in de SchaduwClan slachtoffers aan het maken en we zijn bang dat ook DonderClan katten besmet zouden kunnen raken. Maar bovendien..." Hij zweeg even. "De SchaduwClan ziet alles als een excuus om ons territorium binnen te vallen en misschien gaan ze stukken land voor zich eisen." Vuurpoot dacht na. "Maar, ze zijn toch nu te verzwakt door de ziekte om een aanval op de RivierClan te wagen?" Vroeg ze. Haar mentor knikte instemmend bij de scherp opgemerkte vraag van zijn leerling. "Ja, maar met de SchaduwClan weet je het nooit." Daar was Vuurpoot het mee eens en ze renden zwijgzaam naast elkaar. Plotseling zag Vuurpoot een zandkleurige flits tussen de bomen. Meteen was het weer weg. Ze vroeg het aan Goudbont. Hij knikte. "Dit moet de clan weten!" Zo snel ze konden renden ze naar het kamp. In het kamp was het een vreselijke chaos. Iedereen rende kriskras door elkaar en hier en daar klonk een ijzige gil. Goudbont schraapte zijn stem. "Orde!!!!" Riep hij. Iedereen klemde zijn kaken op elkaar en keek de kater geschrokken aan. "Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg Vuurpoots mentor. Goudbont had altijd veel aanzien en velen vonden hem een goede kandidaat om commandant te worden als hun huidige commandant Briesvacht zou sterven. Alleen durfde niemand dat hardop te zeggen, bang voor Briesvachts reactie, want Goudbont en Briesvacht hadden elkaar nooit gelucht. Ze concentreerde zich nu op de situatie. Ravenvel gaf antwoord. "Iemand heeft Voskit vergiftigd met doodsbessen!!!" Vuurpoots ogen werden groot van schrik. Ook Goudbont leek geschrokken, maar hij beheerste zich. "En hoe weten jullie dat "iemand" dat heeft gedaan?" Vroeg hij. "Hij had ook een wond op zijn flank, duidelijk gemaakt door een kat en op zijn vacht zaten witte en grijze haren." Miauwde Ravenvel. Vuurpoot voelde een brok in haar keel. Er was maar 1 iemand in de Clan met een wit-grijze vacht.... Dauwpoot!!!